Cancer (Cells at Work!)
|-|Bio='Cancer Cells' Cells that multiply uncontrollably due to a genetic anomaly. They overstep boundaries with neighbouring cells in a process called infiltration. Advanced infiltration leads to metastasis, in which cancer cells travel to other parts of the body through the bloodstream and lymphatic system. This eventually leads to the cancer spreading to vital organs and endangering the life of the organism. Summary Cancer is a recurring villain in the manga series, Cells at Work, who could be tied to being the main antagonist, or at least a major one. He holds a unique philosophy, questioning why certain cells may live in the body, whilst other must die for merely living in the environment. Born from a copying error, he was given the unique skills of a cancer cell, however had to live a life on the run from the immune cells. After his initial defeat, he promises to return, which remarkably occurs, seemingly due to the actions of Regulatory T Cell. With her aid, as well as an invasion of the large intestines benefiting him, he seeks revenge on the three that were responsible for his death, but in the end was foiled again. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C Name: Cancer Origin: Cells at Work! Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Humanised cancer, infected cell Powers and Abilities: Small Size (Type 3), Shapeshifting (Can enter a disguised form), Body Control (Can manipulate his body in just about any way thinkable, such as spawning numerous extendable limbs, growing angelic wings, product containment domes, shift his body to take over an entire building, etc.), Matter Manipulation (Can cause parts of his bodies to becomes things made of other material, such as a containment dome or feathers), Flight via wings, Multiplication (Can multiply endlessly and excessively), Willpower Manipulation (Caused the Red Blood Cells to focus their deliveries on his location), Absorption and Fusionism (Can absorb and merge with normal cancer cells), Immortality (Type 8, possibly Type 3. As a pathogen, his genetic code can be stored, and from this, he can be resurrected. This one was done, and he was shown to be the exact same person), Creation (Can create dummies to trick his opponents), Mental Puppetry (He is able to control his dummies without having to interact with them, essentially using them as puppets with his willpower alone), Statistics Amplification via toxins, possibly Size Manipulation (Whilst his core body stays the same size, he can manipulate the size of the rest of his body to take up as much space as he wishes) Attack Potency: Below Average Human level (From birth, cancer cells can create large holes in walls, and he is capable of creating enlarged fists that can punch NK through a wall. Said punch made her deem she was in over her head. His dummies can create large holes in the ground, and he can enlarge his hands to the point that they create a tunnel. Pushed NK, Killer T/Memory T and White Blood Cell to their limits.), higher when amped by toxins Speed: Below Average (Can combat and constantly entrap White Blood Cell, NK and Killer T, as well as occasionally catch Memory T off-guard) Lifting Strength: Below Average (Comparable to other cells) Striking Strength: Below Average Class (Can combat White Blood Cell, NK and Killer T), higher when amped by toxins Durability: Below Average Human level (Was only defeated after being weakened by either NK’s activated form or Memory T’s Perforin Cannon Punch, showing he is at a level where the immune system’s best must push themselves to their utmost limit to beat him) Stamina: High (Can combat the immune cell trio in long battles) Range: Very low due to microscopic size, however he can increase it quite dramatically Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average (Was able to trick White Blood Cell and Killer T with his disguise. Was able to create his own view on the world from his experiences) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shapeshifting:' Cancer is able to make himself appear like a normal cell. He used this to fool the immune cells, however those with a sharp eye, such as NK, are able to see through this. *'Body control:' Cancer is able to manipulate his body, such as creating flesh that can expand out large enough to take over buildings, spawn angelic wings for flight, create durable containment domes, multiply the amount of limbs he has, even giant arms and hands, etc. *'Dummies:' He can create dummies of himself to fool foes or work alongside him. They cannot be killed by sword attacks. They can create a myriad of arms to entangle foes. He is able to puppeteer them through his mental will alone. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Body Control Users Category:Matter Users Category:Flight Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Immortals Category:Size-Shifters Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Fusionism Users Category:Creation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Cells at Work! Category:Tier 10 Category:Diseases